Heart of a Dancer
by Jackie Winters
Summary: This is kinda AU based on dancing movies an a lil high school oriented too . Either way enjoy my story!OCs welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Elina's P. O. V

Dancing has always been my passion since I was young .I'd get lost in the music and dance with all my heart , my soul , all my being .My father joked many times that I'd learned how to dance before I'd learned how to walk .Maybe he was right .It's one of the very few things that can make me smile .Other thank spending time with him and mom of course , or playing with my Husky Collie mix Blaze .Now then .Let me tell you MY story .

My day started fairly ok .Blaze had woken me up in the morning to take her running around like we always did in our old town .Now though we'd moved to a new town for a brand new start…and better help for my ill mother , Elsa Shae . My father , Elijah ,said the doctors in our new home are featured all OVER the world .If they can't help my mom get over her illness….then…no one can .Moving on .During our run I saw some posters announcing a dancing contest open to all high school students around my age which is 15 . I rolled my eyes and continued running till my watch started beeping and I had to run back to my house .I got out of my running clothes and dressed up in a white shirt , a black and white vertical striped vest , my fave blue jeans and some simple converse . After I put on my favorite star charm necklace , I went downstairs to our kitchen to eat up before driving to school on my motorcycle , a LU-N4 model which slightly resembles a white and cyan tiger in the art covering it .My dad was cooking and once I entered he smiled and served me my favorite –his world famous Choco chip pancakes . My mother sat in front of me , smiling .

''What?'' I asked carefully after I'd finished eating breakfast .

''Sweetheart I know it'll be a little hard for you in school seeing as you'll be new but-''

''Is this the new girl trying to fit in speech again? Mom I'm gonna be fine…I'm used to it….We might as well put my name officially as 'New Girl' since we might be moving away soon anyhow ,'' I sighed , petting Blaze's furry head under the table while I fed her a piece of bacon my dad had given me . Amore , my mom's dove , cooed at me and ruffled her feathers .

''Actually honey we have some great news for you…'' my dad started and looked at me with that glint of joy in his eyes that meant something big .

''W-What is it?''

''We won't be moving away from here .The doctors are professionals and with the high school and hospitals nearby to us….We've decided that we're staying in this town !" my mom beamed , her smile lighting up her whole face. I froze before shouting in joy .They both laughed as I hugged them and thanked them over and over even as I left for school .Blaze barked from my balcony on the second floor and I laughed .This was gonna be a new start in my life alright .

After parking my motorcycle next to a simple L-KE model and locking her in place I rushed inside the school and headed towards front office to get my info from the secretary .I had to dodge many other student .Once I entered the office I headed to the secretary who saw me and smiled kindly at me .Her name tag read Aries and she looked young despite her long white hair that reached below her waist to the floor, even in the braid she had it in .

''Hello there! What can I do for you child?'' she asked me .

''I'm new here and I was hoping to get my schedule and other stuff please?''

''Certainly! Can I please have your name so I can print out what you need?''

''It's Elina Shae ma'am ,''

''Elina Shane?"

''No Shae S-H-A-E ,'' I corrected with a sigh .She nodded and typed into the computer then printed out my schedule , homeroom class and locker combination .I thanked her and turned to leave .I looked over my classes

_1__st__ period Art Rm 217_

_2__nd__ period Drama Rm 201_

_3__rd__ period and homeroom Dance Rm 400_

_4__th__ period Lunch Cafeteria_

_5__th__ period Choir Rm 308_

_6__th__ period Gymnastics Rm 320_

I looked over and over again and shook my head when I read the name of the school

**_Slugterra Academy of Sports and Fine Arts_**

Of course….My parents had signed me up for the one school that had all I liked as classes .The first period bell rang and I ran to my first period class .Once I entered the room I had the unlucky misfortune of running into someone who was on their way out of the class at the same time .

''Ow!'' I yelped and rubbed my forehead front where my forehead had met the person's chest .Glancing upwards I saw baby blue eyes make contact with my cyan ones .I blushed a little when he chuckled and moved my navy hair-much like his own in color- away from my face .

''Are you alright?'' he asked me and I nodded .My stomach felt full of butterflies as he smiled and left without another word .

''Can I help you miss?" I snapped back to reality at the Art teacher's words and nodded .After he introduced me to the whole class I sat at the back in the single desk while everyone else sat with someone they knew .The teacher explained that we were going to be drawing something that inspires us as he handed out sketch books to the students who didn't own one-aka me and some blonde guy with aquamarine eyes and tanned skin who the teacher called Twist . Once I opened the book to a fresh page I thought about what inspired me and started to sketch out a pair of dance shoes and musical notes around them . Other students were drawing a celebrity or something about fame .A couple even drew crowns and money .I continued drawing my dance shoes when I heard a voice over my shoulder .

''Shoes? You're drawing shoes?'' I looked back and saw a girl with purple cat slit eyes and long black hair held back by a headband .

''Not just any shoes. Dance shoes .Dancing inspires me ,'' I explained to her as she left her seat and sat next to me .

''Whoa cool! I did a mask-one sad one happy to symbolize emotions we use in drama class .That's what inspires me-''

''Being dramatic?'' I joked at her and we both laughed

''No acting .I love the feel of it…and the drama too! Name's Raven. You?"

''Elina .Nice meeting you Raven ,'' I greeted with a smile .Once we all finished our drawings the teacher asked us to hand in the books .Once we did he began grading our drawings . Raven and I just sat at the desk we now seemed to share as he did and talked .

''So who's the blond with aqua eyes?Why's he named Twist?"

''No one really knows his real name to be honest .He's called Twist cause no one can get a grip on him during a fight .He's kinda the school's bad boy so if I were you I'd get out of his way ,'' she explained . I nodded and looked around and saw a girl with red hair in pigtails fiddling with a camera .The teacher looked up and sighed .

''Miss Sting please leave your camera in it's case until your filming class comes up ,''

''Sorry sir ,''

I stifled a laugh and Raven giggled a little .

''Who's she?"

''Oh her?That's Beatrice Sting but we all call her Trixie or Trix for short .She's a film class top student and loves making documentaries of what goes on in the school , or around town .She's got a blog she updates daily that'll spread every and any news all over the city .She hangs out with Eli Shane and Kord Zane .You already met Eli ,'' I froze .I had already met who? I gave her and look that simply said 'The heck are you talking about?' and she laughed .

''Mr Tall Dark and Handsome?The guy you crashed into while you came in .That's Eli .Rumor's been goin round that Trix and E are dating but no one really knows if it's true or not .Maybe you have a chance with him ,'' she explained and laughed at her lil joke .I couldn't help but start giggling .As I was about to tell her something the next bell rang and everyone rushe out of class .I sighed and walked out calmly , looking for the next room my class would be .I looked up from my schedule and crashed for the second time that day into none other than the same guy from the morning-Eli Shane .In the process I'd dropped my notebooks and papers and they flew all around us .

''Whoa!*Laughs*You know you and I gotta stop meeting like this you know ,'' he teased and helped me collect my stuff .

''Yeah um s-sorry about this I-I guess I wasn't looking ,'' What was wrong with me?Why was I stuttering?Why did I feel myself grinning so much?Why was I blushing so much?Ugh!After he left I heard someone laugh and say something .

''Huh?Sorry what?" I turned around and came face to face with a girl with just about the frizziest hair I'd ever seen in my life .Her electric blue eyes matched the highlights spread through her neon yellow hair which she kept in lil pigtails .

''You like him don't ya?Huh huh huh?

''W-What!?U-Uh I-I think I have to go now!'' I ran off quickly but not before the girl told me her name-Electra .I told her my name and ran off to find my next class-Drama. With any luck though there WON'T be any MORE drama than this school has already .


	2. Chapter 2

Once I entered drama class everyone tossed streamers round and round at me , confetti fell over me and who knows what else .

''W-What the?!W-What's going on?" To answer my question none other than the girl from the hallway Electra ran up to me her smile wide .

''WELCOME TO SLUGTERRA ACADEMY!'' cheered the whole class in unison with her .A girl being led by a black dog –a bulldog ,Boxer , Pitbull mix I'm guessing – walked up and smiled .I noticed she was just staring and not really focusing her eyes in one place .I guess she must be blind since the dog wears a harness to guide her .

''I'm Kassidy .Electra here spread a mass text-and voice message for me- all over school about there being a new girl .You must be her right?" she asked me and I nodded .

''Um yes I'm Elina and wow this is all just um…just wow ,'' The students all turned to the teacher and she laughed kindly and nodded .Cheers erupted as we began a party instead of class which I gotta say was pretty fun!Everyone asked me about myself and wanted to see my schedule or something else which was ok by me .The class was pretty cool .Instead of desks we sat in beanbag chairs or couches littered all over the room .One girl-Angelina Montez - gave me one of the cupcakes Electra had whipped up pretty quick with a smile .

''Oh thanks!'' I said to her with a grin and she nodded and left to talk to her brother , Daniel and best friend Rosella .I sighed and flopped down on one of the beanbag chairs and watched as the party went on .What I didn't expect though is for someone to walk up behind me and tap my shoulder .I yelped in surprise and turned my neck to see some familiar blond hair .

''Oh…Hi?'' I managed to say when I realized it was Twist .Raven had warned me but right now he didn't seem so bad .

''So you're the new chick in the school huh?I must say you're quite a beauty ,''

''Uh O-Ok?Um if you don't mind I'd rather be alone right now please?" I stuttered out at him and he left me alone .I didn't feel a good vibe coming from him and that was for sure .

Once the next class began I was so excited!It was my favorite thing ever and my home room too!Raven , Electra and some other girls-JC Angelo ,Imara Storm and her twin Cade ,Lace Blakk and Taylor Nya Willows- were in the class .They all beamed and Electra practically tackled me in a hug when I entered class , which was being taught by a pretty sweet teacher .

''Electra let her go please!She might suffocate!" joked our instructor .All the others laughed while I sat down on the bleachers and put on my dance shoes-my favorite sneakers .Splattered by multicolored neon paints and golden in color .After I put them on I stood next to Raven as we did some warm up to get ready to dance .

''Alright class today we'll be learning some sweet new moves!They're based on ballet moves but don't be afraid to-'' At that moments someone rushed into the class , stumbling over his own two feet .It didn't take me long to realize who it was .

''Mr Shane!Late again I see hm?Eh don't matter ya made it before the bell so let's just get ready to dance. Why ya late ?'' Eli looked up from putting on his dance shoes and grinned .

''Heh ran into some teachers who wanted to talk to me and you know how that goes ,''

''Ah gotcha Shane .Why don't ya stand next to our new student today and the next day ya can choose your new spot ,''

''Got it ,'' He turned to see me and smiled

''Nice seeing ya again .'' was all he said to me before the music began playing and we followed the teacher's lead….or rather the others did at least .I just began to dance and listened to the beat of the music intently .It was a classical type ish music with a modern beat to it .I smiled as we all began to put our own twist on our moves which let me tall ya was pretty fun to watch . Before I knew it though I'd gotten so used to the music I was freestyling my dance moves , dancing what was in my heart and the others just watched in amazement at how fluid and swift I moved . I didn't notice until the music ended and the class erupted into applause .I stopped and opened my eyes , looking straight at Eli as my cheeks flushed bright red in color that I'm pretty sure everyone saw .

''Wow that was….amazing!" he chuckled and crossed his arms .I smiled shyly at him and shrugged .What he said next though made my eyes widen .

''Let's see what you can do with a partner .Is it ok if we try a two person dance?" he asked the teacher who shrugged and put on a lively kind of song while the others all sat down , giving me and Eli the dance floor to ourselves .He took my hand in his and we began dancing . He twirled me and I did my freestyle moves which he tried to do but his swift moves couldn't really match my own .He was good but…it was like he wasn't really into it .I stopped and crossed my arms .

''Not bad but…you gotta loosen up!Come on let me show you ,'' I grabbed my phone and a small speaker system I took with me when I wanted to dance somewhere else .I looked through my playlist and found a very loose but edgy song I loved to dance to whenever I could .The music started to play and he watched me dance through the whole song with amazement in his eyes .Just as the song was about to end though , I hit the replay button and grabbed his hands .He laughed and danced with what was in his heart and not his feet instead , I could just feel it .He was a great dancer , certainly better than the dancers from my old school who couldn't know their left from their right even after you explained it to them .He ended by twirling me and putting me in a dip .He was so close to me , inches away I yelped a little from surprise .He grinned and returned me to a standing position as the bell rang and we all began heading for lunch .I on the other hand was trying to analyze what had just happened to me .Once I was able to shake it off I ran out of class to the cafeteria . I grabbed my lunch from my locker and sat in a table outside alone since I didn't know that many people in the school except Raven and Electra . I didn't know if I should count Eli in there since we'd barely met but I chose against it since he and I had only met .As I ate , music streamed over my wireless headphones .Once I finished eating I grabbed my notebook from my backpack .It had a pen clipped on the side and was decorated with stickers and other stuff on the cover .It read 'Elina's Music Journal' which in reality mean my song book in which I write my song ideas for if one day I become a pop star…I highly doubt it though .As I worked on a song that I called 'I Am Who I Am ' , someone walked up from behind me and took off my headphones with a chuckle .

''Hey!What'd you do that-'' I turned around to see who'd done it and my heart got caught in my throat when I saw it was Eli with a grin on his face holding my headphones in his hand .

''Hey there .Mind if I sit with you?You seem kinda lonely ,'' he asked and sat next to me .He had headphones around his neck , similar to mine except instead of a flame symbol on the part that covered my ears his had a star symbol on it , kinda like the symbol on his shirt and backpack .

''Um sure I uh d-don't mind I guess….S-So how are you?'' I asked him , looking down at my notebook so he wouldn't see my blushing cheeks .

''I'm fine .You were a great dancer by the way .So you're new to the school right?"

''And town .I moved here about uh..3 or 4 days ago with my mom , dad , my dog , mom's bird and dad's cat ,''

''Whoa wait you have a cat dog and bird in the house?How's that work?Wouldnt they like attack each other?"

''No way!Blaze , my Husky Collie mix, wouldn't hurt a fly!Amore is my mom's dove and she's too sweet . As for my dad's cat ,Miko , he's been around Blaze and Amore since a kitten so he's used to them , ''

''Alright then….hey what ya writing there?" He sneaked a glance at my notebook and I closed it , glaring at him playfully as he laughed and held his hands up in mock defense .

''None of your business Mr Shane!'' I snapped trying not to laugh as he kept trying to snatch it from my grasp .

''Alright alright I give….See ya I um kinda gotta go talk to a friend but I'll see ya round!" Before I could reply he ran off , leaving me to my music and thoughts .


	3. Chapter 3

The next class I was off to was choir which I wasn't too sure about .I'd never really tried my hand at it . Sure I wrote songs and sang once in a while but I didn't think I was good .I entered class and sat next to a slightly chubby girl named Lydia from what she stuttered out .

''Nice meeting you Lydia ,''

''Y-Y-You t-t-too Eli…Elina…'' I smiled and took a piece of sheet music and read over the song .

_Burn by Ellie Goulding_

Not a bad choice .The teacher started the music and we listened for the while being to kinda get used to it .I hummed along to it and bobbed my head to the beat .I had to admit this school was more up-to-date then my old high school where we were still dancing and singing Elvis Presley songs .

''Now this time class it's time we-'' Before she could continue the intercom roared to life with music .

''Helloooooooo Academy…..The Crew's leader here…all students report outside for a lil..lesson in dancing and music will ya?" called out a voice as the music roared louder and all students ran out of the class to the hallways and out the doors .Teachers didn't stop us so I followed suit . Once we reached outside I saw something shocking- a giant group of students all wearing matching design outfits dancing pretty amazingly in unison to some rockin music .The crew's leader was on a small stage and was doing all kinds of moves some breakdancing and other kinds I'd never seen before .He wore other clothes .A silver and black hoodie with no sleeves and a white T-shirt beneath it .His ripped blue jeans barely covered the black , white and sky blue shoes he had on .I couldn't see his face beneath the hood but I caught the glint of a silver and blue mask that covered his face just like the masks that covered the faces of the other students . I watched in amazement as he jumped off the stage and flipped through the crowd of moving dancers swiftly .He ended on his feet in front of me , his hoodie still up and hiding his hair .He grinned at me and twirled me once before he and some other dancers pulled students into the dance number , me being one of them .He and I danced up on the stage where everyone danced around us .I did all I could to dance my best which must've been good since the leader let me do whatever moves I wanted to do .I opened my eyes once I was done dancing and saw he had his arms crossed before he nodded at his dance crew and ran off…but not before leaving behind the dog tag around his neck , bearing the symbol of his crew-a special star symbol . I picked up the dog tag and followed the other students back into the school .I just so happened however to crash into the one person I was hoping not to crash into again .

''Ow!Ok you seriously have a thing for having me crash into you now don't ya?" I teased Eli and he laughed .

''Nope .You just seem to always be bumping into me .What ya got there?''

''It's from that Crew leader guy .He dropped it as he left…''

''I think you outta keep it….He would want you to after the way you danced with him…I think he'd say you're pretty Crew worthy!"

''Hold up…Who IS The Crew anyway?Why the sudden flash mob and all during a school day?"

''The Crew is a mystery dance mob that showed up here when the school first opened .They're legendary but no one knows who began it or even who's in it since all the students in it keep their faces masked during their dance numbers .It's every dancer's dream to join the Crew to enter in the Annual Slugterra Academy dance competition .You can enter solo but group had the biggest prize .This year's prize money-100, 000 for a solo .400, 000 for group .They always win the prize ,'' I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes .

''Well…Maybe that's about to change….''

Before he could ask me anything else I ran off and headed to my locker as the end of school bell rang . Grabbing my stuff I unlocked Luna and rode home .Once I entered home I said a quick hi to my parents and ran up to my room . I sat on my desk and fired up my computer to check out Trixie's blog . Articles about the Crew's performance that day stormed all over even videos!I pressed one of them. What I saw shocked me .

''It seems the Crew's leader has taken some interest into our new girl Elina Shae .Is it possible we might see a kid from our school join the Crew and dance in the competition or…Will she just dance forever alone?" Trixie zoomed her camera in on me as I picked up the dog tag and held it firmly in my hand .I took it off from around my neck and looked at it deep in thought .

''I'm gonna be myself…Don't let anyone change my dancing….'' I put the chain on a stuffed wolf my dad got me as a kid and flopped on my bed , listening to music over my headphones . Bounce by Iggy Azalea started to play and I grinned . I grabbed my computer and put it on Stream Video .

''Alright then…Now what I need to do is find a different outfit AND something to cover my face so they don't know it's me…"I looked through my closet and picked out a simple sleeveless hoodie , an old mask from a play , and my jeans .I didn't put on my dance shoes .Once the video stream began so did my dancing . I went full out heart and soul .Once the music ended the video did too .I'd put a timer for 5 minutes and once it was done I fixed it up and submit it to Trixie's blog anonymously so she wouldn't know who I really was . Now all I had to do? Wait and see how this turned out…


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school wasn't so bad .I didn't crash into Eli a bunch of times like I thought I would .I did see him but he was talking to Trixie and one of the school's football players Kord Zane , the quarterback from what Electra had told me . He was laughing about something when he looked up and noticed me .I just simply ducked my head and rushed into my class…Unluckily it was DANCE class….I'd have to spend time with him again despite me wanting to avoid him .

''Hey Elina!So me and a couple friends wanted to see if you wanted to hang out after school today?'' I froze as I put on my dance shoes and looked at him .

''Uh I uh…I can't cause um…I have to…U-Unpack my stuff!Right um…Me and my parents haven't fully settled into the house so we're still unpacking you see hehe…''I looked away with a faint blush on my cheeks which I didn't want him to see .

''Well…..Why don't I come help you out then?It'd be a great way to get to know each other better!"

No escape now .Just great .

''O-Ok….Y-You can come over if you're not too busy…''He simple smiled at me as I wrote down my new address and gave it to him .After school that day I went home and locked myself up in my room .Blaze nuzzled my hand and barked .

''It's nothing girl….really…It's just….a b-boy is coming over and I'm nervous…''I sighed and sat up in my bed , letting her jump into my bed and curl up next to me , her head in my lap. She perked up however at the sound of a bike pulling into the driveway and ran down and out .I looked out the balcony and gasped when I saw Eli AND my friends all here-Raven, Kassidy, JC , Imara Cade ,even Electra and Trixie! I went to the stairs and sat on the railing , sliding down the stairs and hopping off before I landed .My dad had opened the door and let in my friends .Bad side to it however is that Blaze had tackled Eli on the floor in joy of meeting her new friends .

''Whoa!Easy there girl!" he laughed as Blaze licked his face happily .I laughed and grabbed her collar , pulling my happy ball of fur off him . He got up and brushed off some of the fur Blaze had left on him .

''Sorry Blaze can be a little high energy when meeting new peo-''Before I could finish **_I _**was the one getting tackled by a dog !

''Burpy!Leave her alone buddy!"I giggled and looked up at the dog on top of me .A husky /malamute dog mix the same colors as Blaze .

''Sorry…hehe…''

''It's ok…well um…let's get unpacking shall we?"I piped up. We all grabbed boxes from around and cleaned up .Raven and Kassidy were doing the living room , my mom and dad their room , JC Cade and Imara the kitchen Electra was keeping Burpy and Blaze busy , leaving me Eli and Trixie to do my room .I really wished Eli hadn't been in my room .It felt…weird .The only guy to EVER enter my room was my dad!

''Wow you sure have a loooot of stuff….You sure you're an only child?" Trixie pointed her camera at me and I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue .

''Yes I'm sure BEATRICE !''I laughed and tossed one of my pillows at her which hit her camera square on

''Hey!Oh real funny Shae!'' she giggled and tossed one back at me .I threw one..However it hit Eli as he entered my room with a new bo .

''Oh!Ok…who did it?"Trixie and I looked at each other with looks that simpy said we were in trouble as he tossed the pillow back .After a pillow fight and unpacking , we all headed to my backyard where my dad had set up some food for us .There were sandwiches , chips , and lemonade .He also let some snacks for our pets .I grabbed a piece of meat and tossed it at Blaze and she caught it in her jaws ,eating it up quick .

''Man!This has gotta be one of the hottest days in HISTORY!''Electra groaned as she fanned herself with her hands in an attempt to keep cool .

''Agreed!" Raven grumbled out as she drank her lemonade . I grinned and disappeared around the house , grabbing the hose and turning it on .No one noticed as I walked back to the group .Eli however saw I was holding something behind my back .

''Please tell me you found a way to cool us off?"he asked .I nodded

''Yep…and you're gonna be the first victim of it!"I held up the hose and pressed the nozzle's trigger , soaking him .

''Gah!Hey quit it!'' he managed to say between laughs .

''Me next me next!'' shouted Electra as she ran out into the yard .Soon we were all soaking each other with buckets , balloons we found in boxes of old party stuff , and I kept control of the hose….up until Eli snuck up behind me and tried taking it from my hands .The end result was him on top of me with the hose lying feet away from us .I turned bright red to see his face inches from mine . He blushed a pale pink as he stood up from on top of me and helped me up .After our fun my friends went home and I went up to my room .It was when I went on my laptop to see Trixie's page did I realize-she'd filmed the whole thing!I flopped on my bed , grabbed a pillow and did the only thing I could do-scream at the top of my lungs into the pillow .

''AH!''


	5. Chapter 5

Thank GOD the next day I had no school since it was Saturday .I groaned as I saw the video Trixie had posted had so many views .I wanted to DIE!

''I cannot believe she posted that video….It's so embarrassing!"I shouted into my pillow , hiding uner the covers of my bed .

''Sweetheart…There's someone here for you ,''I looked at my mom from under my pillow and got up

''Who is it?"

''One of your friends you invited here yesterday…I believe it was the boy?Eli?"When mom said his name I froze and felt myself blush as I looked out my room's balcony and saw him talking to my dad .

I quickly put on an orange sleeveless hoodie , some tights under my shorts and pulled on my dance shoes as I ran downstairs .I had my stuff inside my shoulder bag as I stepped out and saw my dad taling to Eli .

''I don't see why not ,''I caught that part of their conversation before they noticed me .

''Oh hey Elina!''

''Hi sweetheart .Eli here was asking me if you'd like to go with him to walk Blaze and Burpy together!''

''Yeah um…would you like to?"I looked at my dad with an expression of shock .Back home he NEVER let me hang out with boys alone .

''Um…Sure!Is that ok by you dad?"

''I'd say it's the perfect opportunity for you to make friends sweetheart!Have fun!"

Before I could even protest Blaze ran up holding her leash which I clipped onto her collar .Burpy barked at me to say hello as we walked down the street silently .I chanced a glance at Eli and saw him grin when he caught me looking .

''I know you're lookin at me Ellie..'' he drawled out and I blushed .Ugh I gotta quit blushing each time I'm around him!

''S-Sorry…I'm just um…curious…Why hang out with me?I-I'm the new chick in school….not exactly the best idea to hang with me…''

''Well…..I think you're unique…and a great dancer you know!When you dancer with the Crew's leader I had to say I was impressed…never seen another girl dance like that before in my life ,''I smiled at him and said thanks . We went to a small restaurant and sat in the outdoor area so Blaze and Burpy could be with us and not stuck tied up while we ate .I ordered a burger ,soda and fries .Eli asked for a chicken sandwich and soda . Once we got our food I split my burger in half and tossed one half to blaze .Eli did the same for Burpy .

''So who exactly IS the Crew's leader anyhow?" I asked absent mindedly .Eli tensed for a moment as if he was hiding something but he shook it off

''Well um all I know is his name is Gazelle…a codename .I've heard he um goes to Kaiya Skye for his money problems since she's one of the richest people in the city .''

''Kaiya Skye?The girl with the dragon bike and the dog with one eye?"

''Yep…Word to the wise be careful around her .She's deadly as some students put it …seriously .She's best sports player or captain in lots of the teams at school .JC is captain in some so she's best player .''

I nodded and once we paid for our foo we raced each other to the park while Blaze and Burpy ran ahead of us .I was able to stay ahead of Eli for the most part since my runs with Blaze early in the morning gave me practice for running long distance .We stopped in a small area that was pretty empty .I grabbed a ball from my bag and tossed it for Blaze to fetch it while me and Eli sat on a bench and talked more about the Crew, the contest and other stuff .Then he got an idea

''Hey do you wanna try a two person dance while we got the time?"

I just about was ready to shout NO at the top of my lungs but something forced me to say yes instead .I grabbed my I-Pod and began playing a song .He and I danced but for the most part I just wished I could disappear from the face of the earth . Thankfully we had to end our dance when it started getting late .I ran ahead of him when I caught sight of a dragon bike from afar. I shivered slightly and ran faster home .Hopefully no one had seen me and Eli together…..


	6. Chapter 6

That morning just signaled my ay was gonna be horrid .I was late , couldn't find my stuff , and to top it all off during class at school I had the school's WORST girl mad at me cause I sat at her desk .If that didn't spell CHAOS then last period did .I had gym with JC and Imara , who are VERY athletic….I was all set but before I could even GO to get in line with the others the intercom roared to life .

"**_Could Elina Shae please report to the front office?She will be leaving due to an emergency of personal reasons,''_**

My eyes went wide as the teacher nodded and I grabbed my bags .JC , who had boy cut hair a bright orange with blue tips , dark ish sin and violet eyes , just looked at me worried and I shared the same look back .I passed Kaiya too…and I bolted out of the room towards the office .Once I entered the room , I saw my dad but my mom wasn't anywhere .

"W-Where's mom?W-What's going on i-is everything ok?"  
>"Elina….Your mother…she's in the hospital''<p>

At the sound of those four words I felt my knees buckle and tears fall down my face .

"Sweetheart it's ok….S-She's fine but weak…..the move shook her up a bit since this place has a slightly different climate'

I couldn't even hear my dad as he talked to me during the car ride .I had cried so much as we left the school grounds and once we arrived at home I ran up to my room without a word and locked my door .Blaze ran in through the dog door my dad had installed and hopped on my bed , whimpering at me and licking away my tears .I buried my face in my pillow and when I ran out of tears I lay own , looking up at the ceiling of my room .

"So much for a new great life huh girl?I make friends , become a start student and now….All that went crumbling down thanks to Kaiya getting mad at me for sitting in her desk by accident…I mean how would I have known?Eli didn't tell me and Raven didn't even notice…worst of all no one helped me…Eli tried but….Ugh….Why is it that every time I think my life is turning into a fairytale where I'll be the princess I suddenly find myself trapped in bad luck like a prisoner…''

I took a deep breath before going out on the balcony and watching anyone who was walking by;Electra on her bike, JC ,Imara and Cade racing each other to their home they shared ,Eli driving his bike towards my house-Wait what!?I gasped as he noticed me and ran into my room .I looked at my face in the mirror and saw how puffy my eyes looked from crying .I shook my head and went to my bathroom and washed my face .I heard the doorbell and headed down and opened the door to Eli .

''Hey look I….I wanna apologize for what happened with Kaiya in class…I-I shoulda noticed you were in her desk…I should've warned you…It's my fault she's mad .I managed to talk to her and I said sorry about how I acted…I….Whoa are you ok?"

I winced…So he'd noticed I'd been crying .I motioned for him to come inside .My dad said a quick hello from the living room as we headed to my room , Blaze trailing behind us .Once we were in my room I told him .

"My mother's in the hospital..''

"What?"

"S-She's ill...well sicker than before…When we moved here she was fine but…My dad told me she was coughing badly today so he took her to the doctor….she passed out during the ride and he drove straight to the hospital…That's all I know at the moment about her and….I'm worried…she's been ill for as long as I can remember…'' I explained .With each word I could tell he understood .When I finished talking my throat was dry and my voice was cracking .He sat down with me on my bed and hugged me by the shoulders ,resting my head on his shoulder .A couple tears fell down my face but he caught them and wiped them away .

"Don't worry…It'll be ok…''

I smiled up at him as he let go .Good thing too cause at that moment Blaze ran in and launched herself between us .I had a feeling it had been my dad's doing but with Blaze you never now .

"Haha!she sure has loads of energy for a young pup huh?"I laughed and nodded , rubbing her fur .She dove into the pillows of my bed and held out her favorite toy ball .It was a large blue tennis ball we bought her before the move and she adored it to no end .Eli laughed and took it from her .

"Hey why don't we go play?It'd be fun and it'd get your mind off all that's happened today'' Eli suggested and tossed the tennis ball up and down .Blaze would try and catch it before him but he was too quick .Finally I gave in and snatched it from him and ran out to the backyard .

"You're on Shane!"I shouted as I ran out to the back , holding the ball .Blaze bolted out as I tossed it and Eli watched as she went to grab it .

"Nice toss!" he chuckled and tossed it when Blaze gave it to him .I laughed and caught it before Blaze .Soon it became an odd game of monkey in the middle .One toss however made me fall on my back .Eli rushed over but tripped and fell over me ,his hands pinned next to my head .I blushed really red .Even redder when Blaze PUSHED Eli by accident and he kissed my cheek .

"I-I uh….S-Sorry I didn't mean t-to do that…" he muttered as he got up .I barely got to say a word before he left on his bike .I felt my cheek , the spot where he'd kissed me by accident and felt a small smile make it's way on my lips .This day was turning better…


	7. Chapter 7

About a week had passed since Eli came over to my house and I was having some trouble in school due to the still-there shock of my mom being in the hospital .I'd visited her after school a lot .I managed to get my work done and I was still passing my classes but on my dad's side things were getting harder and harder .We were having a tough time paying the family bills AND the medical bills about mom. So I took matters into my OWN hands….

''You want us to WHAT?" Raven asked me as we rode to the city pool to watch a swim meet .She and Kassidy had invited me to come watch their friend Alissa Evens in the meet .Once we got to the competition I parked my bike and walked over to Kassidy , who was stepping out of an expensive looking car driven by..i dunno who maybe a butler…Aki barked and about 3 other girls got out from the back seats-a lil girl with darker skin than Kassie's ,violet eyes and aqua hair,wearing pink glittery clothes ,the other girl had cute red hair pale skin and bright eyes .She wore a cute get up but seemed pretty shy .The last girl looked like a female version of Jack Frost from Rise of The Guardians .She wore punk winter clothing and looked pretty brash .As it turned out they were friends of Nala,Kassidy's lil were named Rebecca and Avice .I got along well with Rebecca as for Avice…her New York attitude…surprised me…To say the least that is .We walked into the pool and sat on the bleachers .I saw Alissa , after Raven pointed her out .She did look like a great swimmer .

''She's swim team captain .Kaiya has been trying to be captain but…It hasn't worked so well …for her,'' she chuckled but shut up when Kaiya looked our way .She locked gazes with me and I felt a slight shiver down my spine .As much as I felt she hated me…something else was in her eyes…I dunno what it was but it felt odd .The competition started and ended in a flash .Alissa won first place in her round and Kaiya placed first too, winning them the meet .

''Hello Elina. It is a pleasure to meet you .Raven has told me much about you ,'' I shot Raven a look and she shrugged and giggled .

''Well it's a pleasure meeting you too Alissa .Raven told me about you too,''

Raven coughed a bit and looked at me .

''Hello?Your idea?"

''Yes I know I know now hush!So Alissa I wanted to ask a favor?My mother is sick in the hospital and…I want to get some help from my friends to raise some money for her medical bills….Do you want to help us?Please?" I asked , hoping she woud help .

''But of course dear Elina!I would hate for someone to lose their mother!I volunteer at the hospital and have seen how people are heartbroken to hear one of their loved ones have passed on .I would be delighted to help you raise the money for your mother's treatments,''

''Oh that is fantastic Alissa!Thank you so much!"

''Think nothing of it dear Elina,''

''So Ells?What are we gonna do to raise money?'' asked Nala , her curiosity filled eyes looking up at me .I smiled at her and her two friends .

''Well…..We start doing washes, bake sales,anything to raise money for her .And if that isn't enough…''I took a deep breath and smiled deviously at them .

''I. Am entering the dance contest.'' I informed them with a smile .Raven tackled me in a hug from joy .

''Elina that's great!Though I may be blind I have heard you are THE best dancer to be in the school since…forever!''

I smiled and nodded with a laugh .With me and my friends….We were gonna be unstoppable...

So when school started the next day it was all up to Electra to spread the news . I'd told her early before school had started and soon enough i found posters promoting the fundraisers to students! There was even a volunteer list she'd set up-and it was more than halfway filled out! That brought a smile to my morning in art class i talked to the teacher about it and he agreed to let me and Raven work on some stuff to promote the first fundraiser during class . We'd all agreed that our first fundraiser would be a dog wash . We'd give baths for as many dogs as we could and raise whatever money possible . I'd kept a jar in my house where we had already begun to put some money me and my dad had saved far we had around...209 dollars soon as school letout we posted the flyers and posters all over town .I was glad we didnt have school on Friday cause that's when our event began-and chaos all got soaked to the BONE trying to give the dogs baths . I'm pretty sure WE got a bath instead of them!Bludgeon, Kord's Pitbull was near impossible to bathe! He had gotten his owner's "fear" of water it some struggle we finally got him to get into the tub of water which was a good did just fine bathing any dog that came to him.I did ok since when i was small i loved animals and was nicknamed Pocahontas and Snow White as a result of it in my old school. In the end of the day we counted up all the money we made which was-

"Five hundred dollars and...89 cents" JC told us after she'd finished doing the math .I felt my hopes start to fall...We needed a total of nearly 600,000 to pay for my mom's surgery...I'd gotten news from my dad and it turned out my mother had breast cancer AND a tumor growing elsewhere in her body that doctors hadn't been able to locate just yet.I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and looking back i smiled a bit to see it was Eli who had been the one who did it.

"Hey...Elina i know this seems hard and all...But don't worry. We WILL earn the money for your mom!" Imara encouraged and her brother Cade friends all nodded in agreement and Electra took the chance and put her hand in the middle of our followed her all put their hands in...all but me and Eli...He must've realized i wasn't sure if I should put in my hand because he quickly took mine in his hand put out hands in.I blushed and he did a little friends all exchanged looks and some even snickered.

"well...We will get to our goal...no matter what...Let's do this!" i shouted and we all took out hands out.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat waiting for Eli as I tried processing what had happened this whole day.A whole concert…I had to plan a concert.I heard the sound of an engine and looked up to see Eli driving a simple truck.

''Hey everything ok?" he asked me and I quickly nodded and blinked away the tears that pircked my studied me for a second then got out and walked over to me.

''Need some help?I can put your bike in the back and drive you home,''

''That sounds like the only thing that'll go right today if you tell me,'' I sighed and then helped him load my bike into his helped me inside and once we buckled in we left to my house,where my father was on the porch with Blaze looking he saw me all that left,and he looked even more relaxed when he caught sight of Eli helping me unload the bike.

''Elina what happened?'' he asked me after her hugged e close.

''My bike had a bit of a problem is at school uh checked it out for me and said we outta get it checked out since they found something wrong with it.''

''I see…Well thank you Eli for bringing my daughter home''

Eli smiled his usual joking kid-like smile and nodded

''No problem sir.I care about Elina,after all she is one of y closest friends''

A pale blush crept on my face as he winked at me jokingly then left on his barked and I ran inside the house,the note still in my my homework was finished I took it out and read it again.

''Right now…for this concert I'll need all the help I can get…''

I looked it over for a phone number and found one in the back.I pulled out my cell and dialed, hoping for him to answer.

My prayers were surprisingly answered when I heard a voice.

''Gazelle speaking,''

''It's me,Elina.I got your note about helping me with the concert and…I'd really honest to God appreciate it if you can help e with this,''

''Me and my dancers are at your command Miss Shae. Glad we can help out a nice girl like you''

I was about to tell him something else when he hung up,leaving me in came into my room and nudged my hand as I lay in my bed.I rubbed her head as I smiled.

''Everything seems to suddenly be helping itself and in a way…Helpi_ng_ us huh girl?"I laughed before I closed my eyes and fell asleep from this tiring day.


End file.
